The Day the War Began
by Girl-InuYasha
Summary: Kagome and Kagura go to totally different schools and meet the boys of their dreams. They're both military men, though. With a war between the demons and humans, can InuYasha decide where his heart lies?
1. Foreword

Foreword  
  
I realize I have a lot of stories in the progress of being written, and that I don' update very often, but as the 60th anniversary of the infiltration of Germany, known as D-Day, an inspiration came to me about a story of the love lives of Sesshomaru and InuYasha with Kagura and Kagome during a war.  
  
So, the setting of this story is modern day, but during an imaginary war. I will tell you straight out that InuYasha will be with Kagome, and that Sesshomaru will be with Kagura. Please do not send me any flames as what the pairings consist, as I am not forcing you to read this.  
  
And I bring to you the fact that none of the InuYasha characters presented in this story are under my ownership, and never were or will be at any point in time. I do, however, state that any Generals and other persons presented in this story were never real people, even though their personalities might be built of someone's.  
  
Please e-mail me any incorrect information I may have in dates of previous events that may have occurred in reality, and I will sure to correct any mistakes as soon as possible.  
  
I also ask that you do not put any nationality favoritism into play here, as I will avoid so as well. I do not know anything of Japanese weaponry, mechanics, or otherwise military culture, so I will not represent any specific nationality in this story.  
  
And so, as I finish all formalities, I wish you all to enjoy my story, and please review it if your time permits. So I now leave you to The Day the War Began. 


	2. Chapter 1: The Life of the Teenage Girl

The Day the War Began

* * *

Chapter 1: The Life of the Teenage Girl

* * *

Shaking her head, Kagome slowly drawled on, reading aloud her report to her fellow classmates. Her voice continued to carry through the room monotonously, none of the other students even paying her any mind. She herself was falling asleep in the chair, forcing herself to continue on through the fifteen page report that she had taken a week to write.

She cast her gaze over to the teacher, who appeared to be listening intently. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath and flip to the next page. She had been reading for the past ten minutes, and she was on page twelve.

* * *

Kagura rubbed her eyes as she awoke from a nap with her head in her book. She was supposed to be reading the next chapter in her literature book but it bored her so much, she couldn't stay awake.

Kagura went to a private school, by her own mother's prodding, and could not even talk on the phone to her friends back home. It was very strict, and she didn't enjoy even a single day of it- except, of course, the last day of school, when she got to return home.

She was forced to wear a full-length gray wool skirt, black penny- shoes, and a wool sweater. On visiting day, all of the parents came dressed in winter clothes because it was always so cold in the school.

The bell rang, and all of the girls rose and shut their books. She stacked the other books on her desk and left the room, giving the uniform "good-bye" to her teacher.

Kagura walked to her dormitory. Finally, the school day was over, and all those that had permission slips signed could go to a small local town after classes. Luckily, Kagura's mother believed in relaxation after hard work, and had signed the permission slip.

She dropped her books off and picked up her purse. She did random odd-jobs around the school for money, and usually saved it to go shopping once a month. Locking her trunk once more, she headed back down the stairs to the back gate.

"Sorry," the guard said, "but there will be no town visits today due to the weather. Please return to your dormitory."

Kagura groaned and just now noticed that it was pouring rain. "Darnit," she murmured, walking back inside, "my clothes won't be dry by tomorrow... I'll have to ask for another pair..."

Kagura narrowed her red orbs at the sign on the door she was facing. Demons, it read. Demons were the low-life crooks that everyone hated.

She opened the door and stepped inside.

"Hey, you look kinda wet, Kagura." A demon with blonde hair looked up from her books. She was already in the black silk pajamas provided to all of the students.

"Pah. No visits today, apparently. It's raining," Kagura said, peeling her sweater off.

The demon snickered, "So I've noticed. You're lucky though. At least you can visit."

"It's really nothing special. Most people don't even have money to spend there anyway. And I buy you something every time, so no complaining." She shoved her skirt down off of her legs. She laid both pieces of clothing flat on the floor and walked over to her trunk, unlocking it and pulling her silk pajamas out.

"Well, I guess. But you should check the weather tomorrow."

Kagura shook her head, "It's not my fault, Kimiko, my head was up in the clouds." She buttoned up the shirt and pulled the chopsticks from her hair, letting it fall to the middle of her back.

"Along with the rain," Kimiko muttered, returning to her reading.

Kagura glared at her, and then sat down on her bed. She pulled out her math book and began on her homework.

* * *

Kagome sighed and slammed her bedroom door. Her window was open, and she looked out it sadly. The rain was coming down in sheets, and was getting her and her floor soaked. She really didn't care, though. She was bored, and had had a bad day. Her boyfriend had dumped her.

"Kagome? Did you remember to shut your window?" Kagome's mom called up to her.

"No," Kagome called down.

"Will you please?"

"Sure mom, whatever!" Kagome said, not even really hearing what her mom had said. She placed her head in her arms, the tears flowing from her eyes. Her boyfriend had been a demon, and was completely arrogant. He had "found another girl," as he had said. And then walked away. No apologies or any comfort. He hadn't even really cared!

Kagome was now drenched and decided to close her window. She pulled hr clothes off and put on her soft cotton pajamas. They were green- her favorite color.

* * *

GI: Alright. Not much of a lciffie, but I plan on putting another chapter same day, so what's the point? ;) 


	3. Chapter 2: Million Dollar Smile

GI: ok... NOT same day! ;;; and the breaks didn't work last chappie...! TT

* * *

Kagura walked through the gates at the back of the school and into the small town. It was extremely wet outside from yesterday's rain. Mud had even washed into the streets. She had a feeling she'd be up late that night cleaning her shoes off...

She walked into a near-by tavern and sat down at the bar, "I'd like a root beer float, please."

The bartender looked her over and noticed her red eyes, "Sorry," he said is his slightly-slurred voice, "but we can no longer serve demons. Please leave..."

Kagura, too tired to argue, stood up and left the tavern, eyes directed toward the ground. She turned and continued down the street- or tried to. She ran into someone.

Looking down, he raised his eyebrows. He saw black hair. The woman who had run into him looked up and backed away. Her red eyes were so alluring...

"Oh! I'm so sorry, sir... Please... Accept my most sin-"

"No need to apologize, my dear. Please, allow me to buy you a drink? You look exhausted..." The man had flowing white hair and golden eyes. He was dressed in a formal army uniform. His smile was worth a million dollars with his soft, deep eyes.

Kagura was lost in a daze. She couldn't even say yes or no and she peered into his eyes.

The man's smile grew, "I suppose I'll take that as a yes," he said, gently taking her hand and leading her down the streets to a hidden tavern. As they entered, Kagura noticed every single person in the small building was a demon.

They sat down at a table, "My name is Sesshomaru Toukijin. I'm pleased to meet you."

Kagura looked back at him, finally being able to draw herself from his eyes, "My name is Kagura Windancer... It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You look as though you're form Tokigiro Finishing School for Girls. The outfit is impressionable on one from this town- so bland."

Kagura couldn't help but laugh, "I know... It's terrible... but I have no other choice."

Their drinks soon came and they continued to talk. They covered many subjects, but the time got away from them as quickly as it had come.

"Oh, no!" Kagura shrieked as she looked up at the clock, "I was supposed to be back ten minutes ago!"

Sesshomaru laid the money on the table and hurried Kagura from the tavern, "I hope I do not get you in trouble..."

Kagura shook her head and smiled, "No... Even if I did get in trouble it would not be your fault. I really enjoyed our time in the tavern... And thank you for the drink."

As they neared the gates, Sesshomaru stopped her, "I would like to see you again. Unfortunately, I can only come here on Wednesdays... Would you like to meet again at the same tavern next week?"

Kagura smiled, "Of course. I'll see you then," she said as she rushed past the guards back to her dormitory.

* * *

InuYasha slammed Hojo in to the locker, "You had better stay away from my woman... I will be sure that you don't come here again if you even think to lay a hand on her... got it?"

Hojo looked at him with frightened eyes, "Of course... I would never think of crossing you, InuYasha... Forgive me..."

InuYasha let him go, watching his body fall to the floor, "Punk. Watch it, ok? I hate when people cower in fear at my feet... It's disgusting." He turned sharply and walked away. The buses were loading and he was going to be late if he messed around with the punk any longer.

He finally arrived home. He checked the mail, and flipped through it. He stopped dead as he read the title on one of the envelopes: Request to be called to Military Educating. He dropped the mail in the entry. He was stunned. Could this mean... had he been recommended to go to military school...? He fell to his knees. His worst fears had come true. He'd have to leave his friends behind... Miroku, Sango... Kikyo... He would have to leave Kikyo behind. How would he live without her?

Shaking, he bent down and picked the envelope up. He tore it open carefully and extracted a sturdy piece of paper. Unfolding it, he read:

Dear House Occupant,

It has come to our attention that you are of the age 17 and are living alone. You have been having trouble in your school and have been recommended to be sent to Kimigara's Military School for Boys. You will leave this up and coming Monday. A bus will arrive at your home at approximately 6:45 am. Bring any valuables, but outfits will be provided.

Sincerely,

Kimigara Headmaster and staff

InuYasha shook his head. Was he... did he actually have tears in his eyes? 'No,' he thought, dropping the letter. 'It'll be a breeze. It's all boot camp- easier than the classes I'm in now...'

* * *

GI: A lot covered, so I figured added Kagome in would bee too busy... Sorry guys! 


	4. Chapter 3: Shipped Off

GI: yay! Nuther chappie!

My breaks aren't working! T.T

* * *

Kagome was lying in her bed, trying to fall asleep. There was more noise coming from the near-by military school. Living in the educational district had its perks, but living by a military school was torture. 

Her eyes were red from her tears once more. She had been crying for the past week over the loss of her boyfriend. Every time she saw him with his new girlfriend, she would begin sobbing in the middle of the hallway or in class. She just couldn't get over him. And he felt no pity for her.

* * *

Kagura and Kimiko were sitting on their beds in the dark. Everyone else in the room was asleep, but Kagura and Kimiko were too busy gossiping to fall asleep. 

"So, what was he like?" Kimiko asked excitedly.

"Well..." Kagura thought, then had a soft smile, "His eyes were a brilliant golden color... and his hair was silky and white... He had a smile that could attract any woman... and he served in the army... he was dressed in his uniform. He was so kind... His name was Sesshomaru Toukijin..."

Kimiko's voice sounded dreamy, "Sesshomaru Toukijin..."

* * *

Monday soon came and InuYasha was on the bus to his new school. There were other boys on the bus as well, and they were too busy causing mistress to notice InuYasha's dog ears. Of course, he was the only demon on the bus... even if he WAS only half.

* * *

GI: Sorry it's sooo short... but I just can't get back to writing more... plus it IS kind of a good cliffie... The next will be longer, I promise! 


	5. Chapter 4: Yelling, Sighing, and Bad Ne...

GI: Longer chappie time. XD

* * *

Kagome walked through the halls of her school, looking at the ground. She didn't want to see Kouga's face as he flirted with his new girlfriend. He had said he loved her dozens of times, and even announced it in public. Then, all of a sudden, he broke their ties. As she bawled in the hall way, he turned his back and walked away. Everything ot her was so vivid about this moment. The burning of the tears on her cheeks, her gasping voice, his hard face… she remembered every moment of it. And it burned her memory at all moments of the day and night. She could not forget his words.

"You should watch where you're going," a voice sounded above her. It took her a moment to realize she had bumped in to someone. She looked up only in to someone's shirt. She continued her gaze upwards to a man with narrow, purple eyes and black hair.

"Oh, uh, sorry," she mutter, flustered, "I should be more careful."

He pursed his lips, "You are thinking about a past boyfriend, are you not? About how he hurt you?"

Kagome looked at him in awe, "How'd you know…?"

He laughed something that sounded like an evil cackle, "I have my ways…"

Kagome nodded, and silently hurried off to class.

He smirked, "She will work perfectly."

* * *

InuYasha buttoned his uniform up to his chin and cuffed the sleeves. He put the hat on his head and looked in the mirror, "I look absurd. Why the hell was I stuck in the Marine division?"

His roommate looked at him, "Stop complaining. At least it hides your ears."

InuYasha turned furious eyes at him, aflame with anger and hatred, "Shut up."

He adjusted his glasses, "I'm pretty sure the instructor wouldn't condone your language. You should shape up before tomorrow if you don't want to spend lunch time tomorrow doing push-ups."

"You are a major ass hole," InuYasha growled, "And push-ups don't scare me."

"They will when you have to do 300 of them."

"That's all?" InuYasha whipped the hat from his head and started to take the uniform off, revealing a skinny, well-shaped upper torso.

"You think you could manage that with a body with as little muscle as that?"

With a sudden movement, InuYasha had his roommate by the throat and lifted above him, "Don't question me. I'm much stronger than any of you military asses."

He clenched InuYasha's wrists, trying to force his hand away from his throat. "D-Don't make me report you!" he gasped out.

InuYasha threw him against the wall, "Being expelled would be the best thing that would ever happen to me," he grinned. "Who are you, anyway?"

He rubbed his throat, regaining his breath. After a few moments, he spoke, "Since you are my roommate, I guess it's only right that I tell you. My name is Sai. And who might you be?"

He put his navy pajamas on, throwing his uniform over a chair, "My name's InuYasha, not that you care, I'm sure. You just better watch your back, got it?"

Sai nodded, and crawled in to his bed without saying good night. Not that InuYasha cared, of course, because he already hated the demon-hating asshole.

* * *

Kagura tried to force herself to stay awake. She had been up all night talking to Kimiko about Sesshomaru and what they did on their escapades in the small town. She hadn't planned on going to bed, anyway.

She looked over to Kimiko's head forehead-down on her desk, a small puddle of drool forming on the surface. Obviously she had failed to stay awake. Though they had had fun talking, it was coming back to get them during class.

Finally, the class ended and Kagura hurried over to Kimiko's desk to wake her up before the teacher noticed, "You fell asleep," she stated bluntly as Kimiko hurried to collect her books. "It's lunch time."

Kimiko and Kagura stopped back in the dorm, dropping their books off and hurrying down to the cafeteria to wait in the long line, "We're never going to make it in time to get dessert," Kimiko said.

"Do we ever?" Kagura stated, "Remember, humans get front-of-the-line rights. Demons never get dessert unless they have human friends. Which, mind you, we don't."

Kimiko sighed, "Yeah… and the angel cake looks so good!" she wailed, tears coming to her eyes, "Kagura, why were we cursed with these demonic auras and looks! Why must we be shunned!"

Kagura glanced down and away, "Kimiko, we should be proud of our demon heritage…"

"So!" she screamed, sobbing, "The humans have reigned over us for far too long! This needs to end now!"

Kagura slapped her, her voice dropping to a low hiss, "Idiot, first of all, if the headmaster heard you shouting stuff like that you could be expelled. And second of all, what can we do? We're high school students at this stupid school!"

Kimiko crouched down against the wall, sobbing in to her skirt, "Kagura… I just want do die…" she whispered, "I hate my life. I hate this school, and most of all, I hate all humans!"

Kagura sat next to her, hugging her close, "Don't say things like that. Don't be stupid. What would I do without you? Now, let's go get lunch before all of the food is gone."

Kimiko wiped her eyes and stood up, "R-right…" she said as Kagura stood up, "Let's go."

* * *

Kagome sighed, sititng down at the lunch table with her friend, tray in hands, "Hey, I ran in to this really strange upperclassman this morning."

"Really? What did he look like?" they all chimed together.

Ignoring this fact, Kagome continued, "He… was kind of scary looking. His eyes were narrow… and purple. His hair was coarse and black, but very, very long."

The one with the brown hair nodded, "Definantly half demon," she confirmed, "They all have nasty, wiry hair and slim, creepy eyes. You better stay clear of him. You might get brought in to some big trouble."

Kagome nodded, "Good idea. He knew exactly what I was thinking while I was thinking it. It may have shown on my face… but not to the point where he described it. And I'm sure we have never met."

Kouga sat down at the table, ignoring the angry face Kagome made at him, "Heya, ladies. What's cookin'?"

"Kouga, you asshole!" Kagome screamed, "Get away from me now!"

He turned to Kagome, raising an eyebrow, "Oh? Was I talking to you? I didn't think so. Run along and play with your little friends. Can't you see I'm busy?"

Kagome was bewildered. Her voice was high-pitched and so loud, everyone in the cafeteria could hear her loud and clear, "Kouga, I don't care if you go and cheat on someone else, but when you start messing with my friends, that's the last straw!"

Everyone turned to look at her, but she didn't notice. She was enraged, and ready to kill Kouga if he didn't leave.

Kouga, however, was un-phased, "Kagome, if you want to make a scene, best not do it at school."

Kagome smacked him, "Kouga!" she screamed as her friend pulled her back. The principal rushed in and dismissed the lunch except for Kouga, Kagome, and Kagome's fiends."

"Kagome Higurashi, what is the meaning of this?" he hollered, face bright-red.

Kagome, however, did not care that she was being yelled at, "Sir, Kouga, he was"

Kouga cut in, "Kagome was yelling because I sat at her table. It was the only one left, and I didn't want to sit on the floor.

Kagome broke in, "You're such a liar! Tell him why you were really there! Yu were hitting on my friends!"

The principal raised a hand to quiet Kagome, "I think I understand what is going on here. Kagome, come to my office. Kouga, you are free to go."

He left, as did Kouga. Kagome and her friends were left in the empty cafeteria.

"That was totally unfair," her black-haired friend said, glaring at Kouga's back.

Kagome shook her head, walking away to the principal's office; too angry to even manage some sensible words.

The principal was sitting at his desk when Kagome entered. "Ah, Kagome, I see you have some issues with people at this school, along with an anger-management problem."

Kagome was shocked. Not at the first statement, because it was entirely true, but the second was unbelievably harsh and uncalled for. "Sir- You don't understand!"

He quieted her, "Because of this, I have called your mother and suggested you be sent to the local military school. The organization may be better-suited to your tastes. Today, actually, is your last day."

Kagome was shaking with horror. She dreaded that school and all of the people inside. She left the office and the school. No one would care if she left. It was her last day anyway.

He didn't want to go home, so she went to the park. It was the only place that, at this time of day, high school student wouldn't be. However, she was wrong. The man from before cast a shadow over her, "Playing hookie, are we?"

She looked up, "Get away from me," she muttered, looking away. She hadn't forgotten what her friend had said about the man.

He sat in front of her, "What is wrong?"

"I told you to get away!" She had no choice but to raise her voice. This demon had a smooth voice, and a very alluring disposition.

"Come now, I won't tell anyone."

She hesitated, but sobbed, telling the story. Finally, she finished, and she was in the man's arms. He had a tight hold on her, hugging her close, when all of a sudden, he ran his nail down the back of her shirt, slicing it clean off. Kagome closed her eyes, burying herself in to his chest. He pulled the shirt off of her, "Yes…" he whispered.

"N-no!" she screamed, pushing herself away. "What are you doing?"

He smirked, "You will make an excellent subject," he said.

"S-subject…?" she repeated, fear bearing in her mind, "For what?"

He grinned, "A lot of boys at our school would pay money for some… time with a military girl. You have just the right body…"

Kagome stole her shirt back, covering her near-bare chest with the torn garment, and ran away form the hanyou, tears streaming from her eyes.

* * *

InuYasha was down on the ground, repeatedly pushing his body upward from it, his instructor bellowing out numbers with each repetition. He had, as Sai had warned, gotten in trouble for language. The instructor called out 300, and InuYasha got on his knees. He was finally done.

"Feel better?" the instructor said, not really caring.

InuYasha scoffed, "Sure, right." He turned and went back to his bunk, ignoring the shouting from behind him about posture.

When he got to his bunk, Sai was already there. "You got in trouble," he stated.

InuYasha laughed, pulling the white slacks on and the navy jacket over his white tank-top, "That was easy. I'm stronger than you humans. Push-ups do nothing to me."

Sai shook his head, "Enjoy marching with the first-years. I hope you can kepe in step." He left the room, putting the white hat atop his head.

"Keep step," InuYasha muttered, buttoning the jacket up and following him out, the hat in his hand.

* * *

Sesshomaru sighed, dropping the letter to the floor, "No… this is what I feared," he whispered, looking down at the stiff paper on the floor. "I have to tell Kagura tomorrow."

He lay down on his bed, staring up at the shabby wooden ceiling, "Am I going to die?"

* * *

The day soon passed and Kagura was waiting in the bar for Sesshomaru to come. Moments later, he hurried through the door, "Kagura, I'm sorry I'm late."

Kagura grinned, "It's fine." She noticed the letter in his pocket, "What have you got there?"

He sullenly pulled the letter from his pocket, "I… have some bad news," he whispered, opening the formal paper.

"What? What does it say?"

Seshsomaru took a deep breath, "Private Sesshomaru Toukijin: You have been called to service for the International Demon Infantry Unit. Report to your head officer at 6 AM this coming Saturday for your unit assignments. Cordially yours, Commanding Officer Rin Hitashima, IDIU."

* * *

GI: I might wanna change the rating to R. Yeeeaah.

Actually, no, Kimiko is based off of no one.

Well, that's it for today's update. :D


End file.
